One's Prize is One's Nightmare
by HappyMe-O
Summary: For the Panties Contest! Halloween is on its way and the crew wants to join in. What happens when Nami brings back everyone's costumes and one is cursed? R&R SanjixZoro FrankyXRobin- Part two of the Dead Soul Saga.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For a Halloween Contest. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece **

**

* * *

**

**One's Prize is One's Nightmare. **

**Chapter One **

**~X~**

The Straw-hat's once more docked on a new island, this island was just as strange as the rest. It was a holiday island, every month there was a new holiday and if there wasn't a holiday that month, then they celebrated a holiday early. It was an island full of fun and lot of food, two things the captain of the Straw-hat's enjoyed.

"Nami! What month is it? What are they celebrating?" Luffy shouted as they made it to town. His eye's wide were wide as his smile and full of excitement. He jumped up and down, laughing as he stared at all the people who passed.

Nami closed her eyes in annoyance, trying to calm herself down before she answered her idiot of a captain. "It's October, for the next week the islanders will be celebrating Halloween."

Luffy's, Usopp's, and Chopper's eyes sparkled brighter then a Childs on Christmas. Luffy bounced, and laughed. "Halloween is one of my favorite holiday! Captain's orders we are getting costumes!" The rubber man shouted, bouncing on his toes.

"Yes! I Captain-Usopp will make the best costume ever! I was once known as the Halloween master-" SMACK!

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Nami shouted, smacking the two of them over the head. She glared at them and pointed a finger, the look on her face serious. "All right, listen up. Since this guy made it "Captain's orders" we have no choice to dress up. However the moment we can leave this island we are! I'm going to pick up the costumes. There is no way, I'm going to let you guys pick them out and they end up being more then what we can afford!"

"No way! You will just pick out lame things, Nami!" Luffy shouted, pointing at the orange haired girl. The next thing Luffy seen was stars as Sanji casually stood next to him and kicked him hard in head, sending him face first into the ground.

"Don't point at Nami-san like that!" Sanji shouted, glaring at his captain. His scowl quickly disappeared and he spun around, a heart in his right eye. Spinning on one foot he was standing next to the navigator's, arms open wide. "I will wear anything Nami-swan picks out for me!"

"Thank you Sanji-kun," Nami said, smiling at the ships cook. She then turned her back on the rest of the crew. "I am going to find out when the long will post, and where to get costumes. We will meet back at the sunny in two hours! Robin will you like to join me?" she smiled at the other woman, kindly.

Robin returned the smile and nodded. "Sure thing, see you guys later," the older woman said and followed after Nami, the two giggling on their way.

"Such angles!" Sanji's cooed after them. He looked away as soon as they were out of sight and he turned to the remainder of the crew, lighting a cigarette. "While Nami-San and Robin-Chan are out, that leaves us with the work we need to do. I'll need two of you to help me with the shopping."

"Super! Long-nose-bro why don't you come with me and gather some lumber? There are a few things to be fixed on the ship," Franky said, running a comb and his hands through his hair.

"Good Idea! Sorry Sanji, maybe Luffy and Chopper would like to help!" Usopp said, waving to the cook as he followed after Franky, heading down another path.

Sanji frowned as he watched them leave. He then turned to the four who were reaming, only to discover three. He raised his curly brow in question. "Where did Luffy go?"

"Ah, I believe Luffy-san ran after a man wearing a pig outfit," answered Brook. He took a glance around the town and tipped his top hat. "I'm sorry, Sanji-san, but I can not help you this time," he said and casually walked away, his cane in hand. Sanji once more watched as another crew member walked away. He wasn't surprised when he heard Brook ask a very lovely looking witch to see their panties.

"Well I guess that leaves me with, Chopper and…, Zoro," Sanji said turning to the said two. Zoro was already walking off to a booze stand, but Sanji's caught him by the back of his shirt, and pulled him over. "Well Chopper, do you think you can grab us one of those large carts?" he said, not even noticing the complaining swordsman.

"Oi Cook, who put you in charge?" Zoro asked, pushing Sanji's hand off his shoulder.

Sanji slapped Zoro's hand back just as he did to him, once more grabbing Zoro's shoulder. "We don't know how long we are going to be here, and I have to shop for nine people. You are going to help," Sanji said, and as Chopper scurried off his hand lowered to the swordsman's right hip, giving it a gentle squeeze. "So behave."

Zoro blushed a deep shade of red and looked away, scratching his right cheek. It seemed to have worked as he stayed quite even after Chopper got back.

~X~

The Island of Holiday's was very large island, with a crowded town. The streets were full of people and decorated with wonderful holiday themes. Nami had a feeling at night, the whole town would look like a haunted house, or town in this case.

The people were all dressed in some sort of costume. The costumes went from scary to beautiful, from cute to weird. Nami had to second glance if any of them were real or not. It was all so bizarre, but it was something to be used to when you traveled the Grandline.

"Navigator-San I believe I see a costume shop straight a head, shall we take a look?" Robin asked, pointing to a small shop straight a head.

The shop was decorated in Halloween decorations like the rest of the town and through the window some of the lights were glowing purple and green. The large sign above it read: The Witches Cave.

Nami turned her head from the map she was looking at and frowned. "It's not on the town's map. It must be new!" she said, leading the way to the little shop. Her smile growing when she seen the large sign in the window. 'Costume's for sail.'

"Perfect! I am sure we can find some cheap… I mean wonderful costume's here!" Nami said, and entering the store.

The little bell of the doorway rang, and an elderly lady made herself present. She smiled at the two pirates that came in. "Hello, Deeries, have you come for costumes for yourselves, or perhaps some decorations?" she asked sweetly.

Robin nodded. "Yes, we need nine costumes all together, seven for men and two the two of us."

The woman nodded with a pleasant smile and led the two into the back. "I'm sorry to say but I only have six men costumes available."

"Uh!" Nami cut in, an evil smile on her face. "Does it help any at all that one of them said men don't care what he wears?"

The old woman smiled and nodded. "If that's the case then, I have just the thing for you. One costume that I am sure will do wonders. I must warn you though, it is none returnable."

Nami frowned waving a hand. "No worries, I doubt it will be in good condition when the week is over anyway."

The woman nodded, leading them in to the back. "Oh that's fine my dear, I doubt he will be able to ruin this one," she said stopping at the last shelf of the room, and she looked around. "You, my dear, can you reach that velvet black box up there?" the woman asked Robin.

Robin frowned; she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to trust this elder woman, but she nodded and did what she was asked. "Here you are."

"Thank you. This Costume has only been worn once long ago by my father. It is very old, but I assure you, it will work wonders, please take it, it will be free. Then you ladies can help yourself to the rest of the costumes I have," she said, handing the box to Nami.

The navigator's eyes light up in dollar signs and she took the costume in her hand. The words "it's free," was all she needed to hear to take it. "Thank you! We'll take it, and whatever costume you have!"

Robin frowned however having a bad feeling about the whole thing. However, seeing as Nami had accepted the costume there was no way changing her mind. Shrugging her shoulders she followed Nami through the store. _It seems we have another adventure in store for us_. She thought to herself smiling the whole time.

**TO Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**A/N: Please excue the minor grammer errors. I am still looking for a beta! u.u**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

~**X**~

The day continued to progress wonderfully for the Straw-hat crew, as everyone gathered the supplies they needed and fixed what was broken. Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper just finished their shopping and are now on their way back to the ship. Zoro had to wonder how he and Chopper ended up with most of the bags and Sanji with just one.

Zoro couldn't help but wonder if he was tricked into it somehow. _What the hell did that Shitty-cook do? _He thought to himself as he followed the blond down the narrow path. The swordsman glanced at Chopper, making sure he was doing all right with his load.

Chopper was in his heavy-point, carrying almost as many bags as Zoro was. However Chopper seemed to be enjoying himself unlike the swordsman. He was enjoying the waves and friendly smiles he was receiving form the people. Zoro guessed it was because they thought Chopper was just in a furry costume.

"The people here are very friendly, huh Zoro?" Chopper said as he waved to a few more people. He then turned to Zoro, smiling.

Zoro shrugged his shoulders and continued to follow the blond. He couldn't much do anything with his hands full as they were, and was a bit worried of what might happen if there was an attack. "I guess so Chopper, still need to keep our eyes open though."

Sanji chuckled as he listened to the conversation. He held down his bangs as a gentle wind passed by, and he turned to the other two. "Don't be a spoiled sport Zoro, you should try and loosen up. Once we get our costumes on no one will recognize us," he said, giving the swordsman a wink and he turned around leading the way once again.

Zoro blushed at the wink, scowled, and glared at the cook's back. _Damn tease. Wait until we get back to the ship, I'll show that bastard. _Zoro's mind quickly disappeared from Sanji when he heard the sound of thunder and a drop of rain hit his nose. He blinked and looked up at the sky. "We better hurry."

"Yeah, come on this way, Chopper make sure Zoro doesn't get lost!" Sanji shouted, he waved a hand and went into a quick run for the docks.

"Right!" Chopper said, and followed after Zoro, keeping a good eye on the other man. "Zoro make sure you follow Sanji!"

"I know!" Zoro growled, hurrying after the cook, and at the same time trying not to drop any bags. He stumbled a few times, tripping over a crack in the sidewalk, or his own feet, but he managed to keep everything he was holding safe. He thanked his swords once he seen the ship straight ahead.

The three made it back to the ship with good timing, the rain had become harder and the thunder roared through the sky. Sanji cursed as he gave orders for Zoro and Chopper to bring the food into the galley as he prepared the ship for a storm. "Hurry! Shit, I hope Nami-San and Robin-Chan are all right in this weather..."

~**X**~

Robin and Nami had met up with Usopp and Franky just as the rain started. Nami had forcefully shoved her and Robin's shopping bags into each of the guy's hands forcing them to carry everything. Like the others they were racing back to the ship to try and get out of the rain.

"Miss Navigator, this isn't a bad rainstorm is it?" Robin asked, moving some of her hair away from her face. A worried look in her eyes as she ran along with Franky.

"No, it's just a thunderstorm. It might last for the rest of the night though, so it's best if we get back to the ship," she said and glared at Usopp. "Don't drop any of that! Some of it was expensive!"

Usopp struggled to juggle Nami's bags and his own equipment as he ran behind the group. "Why don't you carry your on things, Nami? And where is Luffy?"

"I thought he was with you guys!" Nami yelled, clearly annoyed with this whole situation.

"No, we left him with Curly-cook!" shouted Franky, his hair falling into his face. "Ah maybe he took him along for the food Shopping!"

"No, Cook-san will not take Luffy, he eats everything as they go," Informed Robin, as she squeezed by several people in costumes.

It had seemed everyone on the island was running around, trying to get back to their homes and out of the rain. Robin noticed that a lot of the people were trying to cover their faces because of their makeup washing off. Some people were running after their hats or masks because the wind had blown them away.

The streets were crazy with people running back and forth, everyone trying to get to one place or the other. Nami was becoming very annoyed with it all, as Usopp was becoming frustrated trying to keep a hold of everything. "Nami! Please can you take your bags back?" he asked, trying his best to keep up with the others.

"Just keep up!" Nami shouted after him, ignoring his pleases. She growled and pointed. "The ship is straight ahead! Look Sanji and the others are already there. Sanji-kun!" she shouted, waving at him, hoping to get his attention.

"Nami-Swan! Robin-Chwan! Are you two lovely ladies all right?" he asked, waving back, his eye shaped as a heart, hair sticking to his face. He quickly ran over to the ladder sending it down so the others can get onto the ship.

"Yeah, Go and help Usopp make sure he didn't drop anything!" Nami ordered, letting Robin get onto the ship first.

"Right away my dear!" Sanji shouted, saluting to her. He then jumped over the side of ship, landing on the dock, shoes making a small splash. He ran over to the long nose in a hurry, catching one of the bags that slipped from the sharpshooter's hands. He cursed when a small piece of garment fell from the package and he dove after it, catching it before it hit the ground.

Sanji had lost his balance while trying to catch the small garment and fell backwards hitting the ground hard with a loud crack to the head. The last thing he seen was the panties he had caught just as they fell onto his face, and everything went dark.

~**X**~

"Sanji, Sanji can you hear me?" Chopper asked as he removed the icepack from the blond Cook's head, gently touched the bump that was growing.

"Eh, Chopper?" Sanji asked, opening his eyes and looked around, realizing that he was in the infirmary. "What happened?" he asked, and clutched at his head, hissing from the pain.

"Well when you went to help Usopp, you tripped and cracked your head real bad. I had to give you stitches and you do have a concoction. Lucky Zoro went after you and brought you back, and the bag you were caring. Though he did throw the panties you had at Franky," Chopper said, and checked out Sanji's pupils. "Can you slide your bangs away?"

Sanji nodded, lifting his hand and brushed away his hair from his left eye, letting Chopper examine him. Besides Zoro, Chopper was the only one who seen his whole face before. Sanji had accepted that his eyebrows faced the same way, but it was to distracting to look so he always kept one covered. "That Marimo, who does he think he is, throwing around Nami-san's panties around?" Sanji complained.

"Well it seems that they were not her panties, Sanji, but part of your Halloween costume," Chopper informed him, nodding his approval. "Okay, you need to take it easy and I don't want you seeping for the next twenty-four-hours!"

"What? What do you mean part of my costume?" Sanji asked, hopping off the bed. He knew what to do when it came to Concoctions as someone in the crew almost always had one. It was a normal thing when you lived on a pirate ship with Luffy as captain.

"Nami picked it out, she said it was all they had left and you didn't care what it was, remember?" Chopper asked and handed Sanji a small bottle of pain-killers. "I'll check your stitches out in one week, okay? Please make sure no one hits your head again or you can end up in A-coma."

Sanji smiled hearing that Nami was the one who got his costume and decided whatever it was, it must be okay. "All right Chopper, did Luffy get back?"

Chopper smiled, nodding his head and lead Sanji out of the infirmary. "Yes he did, and he is waiting for meat. You can go a head and cook if you like, but again please be careful and don't over stress yourself," Chopper said, giving Sanji thumbs up. "Oh, and we are going to put our costumes on right after dinner, Captain's orders!"

Sanji's smile grew and he patted the little doctor's head. "Thanks Chopper, you are the best," he said, and waved a hand as he made his way to the kitchen. He chuckled when he heard Chopper cuss him out on his way back to the galley.

When he got back to the galley, he took out his pack of cigarettes and pulled one out with his teeth and chewed lightly on the end. He went to light it up, but stopped when he seen a familiar green-head sitting at his table waiting for him. He grinned at the swordsman and closed the door behind him, putting the cigarette back into the box.

Zoro returned the smirk and stood up and stepped over to the chef. "Felling better?" he asked and leaned his hip against the side of the table, his arms folded across his chest.

Sanji nodded and loosened his tie. "I need to take it a bit easy though," he said and stepped forward so he was only inches away from Zoro.

"Figured as much, I know a way that might make you feel better," Zoro said as he reached a hand out and ran it over Sanji's left hip. He gripped the blond gently and pulled him close so their thighs were touching.

"Oh?" Sanji asked, moving his body along with the swordsman's. "And how will you do that, shitty-swordsman?"

"Easy Question mark," Zoro chucked, and captured Sanji's lips with his. "It starts off with that, and ends with this," he said, giving Sanji's ass a firm grip. He smiled, and was glad to see Sanji smile in return. The two then melted into another kiss.

~**X**~

In the crows nest, Robin was sitting there alone, a book in her lap and a smile on her face. She had two eyes on the book she was reading, and one out the window keeping watch incase the marines show up and they have to make a quick exit.

The eye on the window disappeared when she heard someone coming up the stairs. She gave a bright smile when she seen it was Franky who healed out a bouquet of purple roses for her.

"Oh Franky, they are beautiful," she said and took them from his hands, smelling their fragrance.

Franky blushed and rubbed the back of his head in a shy manner. "Ah, it was nothing babe, I seen them and thought of you, that's all," he said, looking at her, cheek tinted red.

Robin smiled, and gently placed the flowers on the bench and she took Franky's hands in hers. "That was sweet of you, thank you," she said, and tiptoed, giving Franky a kiss on the cheek.

Franky's whole face was a tomato then and steam latterly spouted from his ears. "Your welcome! Thanks babe," he said, but wasn't sure why he was thanking her.

Robin laughed as she grabbed her flowers from the bench. She stepped passed Franky and made her way to the door. "I'm going to put these in some water," she informed, and glanced at him. "After dinner, I'll help you into your costume," Robin said, and winked.

Franky just watched her open mouth and a drip of blood coming from his nose. He wasn't sure what to say or do and just watched as she left the cow's nest.

Meanwhile as these events were taken place, the panties Sanji had saved from the rain had started to hum a soft melody….

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

(If something is off, let me know and I will fix.)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

~**X**~

Dinner went by uneventful, everyone talking about their day and enjoying the meal Sanji had prepared for them. The thunderstorm outside was completely forgotten.

"Nami, when are we going to get our costumes?" Luffy asked as he stuffed another large piece of ham in his mouth, taking out the bone and tossing it at Usopp.

Usopp fell backwards when he was hit with the bone and he jumped to his feet tossing the same bone back at Luffy. "Stop throwing your food at me, Luffy!"

The bone smacked Luffy in the head, sending his neck flying and his head smacking into Brook. The Skeleton went flying to the floor. He landed on his butt with a thud. "Ahh, I think I sprained my butt, but I am a Skelton and I don't have a butt! YOHOHO!"

"Ah, Brook are you okay?" Chopper asked, scurrying over to the musician, worry written all over his face.

"Ah, yes I am all right, thank you for asking," Brook said, dusted himself off and stood back to his feet. He casually sat back at the table and burped. "Excuse me."

Sanji gave Brook an annoyed look of his lack of manners and turned to his own food, slapping Zoro's hand away before the swordsman could steal his meat. "Who are you Luffy?"

Zoro just grinned at the cook, and tossed his plate into the sink. "Of course not," he said and grabbed his bottle of sake. "I'm going to train if anyone needs men," he said, laving the galley.

Sanji watched as he left and shook his head. He ate his last piece of meat in silence, savoring the taste. He hummed and picked up his empty plate and placed it into the sink. _I'll never understand how I am attracted to that muscle head, and not a beautiful woman like Nami-san or Robin-chan. _

"Thank you for the meal cook-san," Robin said, handing him her plate and giving him a friendly smile.

"Ah, thank you Robin-Chwan! I am glad you liked it~3 would you like anything else?" he asked, hands folded together as he wiggles around like a little girl.

Robin chuckled. "No thank you," she said, and stepped away. She gave Franky a soft smile and touched his shoulder on her way out of the galley. Franky watched her every movement.

"Ah-hem," Franky coughed, picking up his plate and handing it to Sanji. "Thanks Curly-cook," he said, quickly following after Robin. Sanji could hear him call for Robin and he shook his head, going back to his dishwashing.

"Luffy, I told you a hundred times, we are not going to get our costumes until everyone is ready!" Nami shouted, resting a hand on her forehead from frustration.

"Ahh but Nami! I want to see them now! Why does Sanji have panties?" he asked bouncing up and down.

"Very nice panties," Brook said and he too handed Sanji his plate. Sanji glared at him, getting very annoyed with the panty joke.

Usopp started to wiggle in his seat and batting his eyelashes. "I think Sanji-Kun is being a little girl!" teased Usopp. He yelped when his face was met with Sanji's foot. Luffy laughed at him.

Once Usopp was knocked out on the ground Sanji turned to Nami with a smile and a bow. "Ah, Nami-san why don't you go out and rest for a while and I'll take care of these idiots for you."

"Thank you Sanji-kun, that would be great," she said, handing him her plate and leaving the galley.

Sanji watched as she left and then he returned to the remaining crew members. "Chopper, you're free to go," he said to the reindeer, who quickly left, leaving his plate behind.

"As for you three," he said pointing at Brook, Luffy, and the recovering Usopp. "You're on kitchen duty. Finish the dishes and clean up the place. Make a mess and I'll have Nami-san on your ass," he threatened, handing Brook Nami's plate.

"Yes…," the three said together in a sulking manner.

Sanji grinned at them, grabbing his pack of cigarettes and leaving the galley a grin on his face. He was glad the rain had stopped and the late afternoon sun was out drying the wet deck. _I wonder what the Marimo is doing. _He thought to himself, making his way to the crows-nest.

Nami sat at her usual spot at under the lounge table a map in her hand. She watched as Sanji left for the crow's-nest, a knowing grin on her face. Nami was the only one to know of the two set of romances on the ship. Robin and Franky was easy.

She had seen Franky flirt with Robin and often bring her flowers. Robin smile when she was around Franky and all the time they spend together. Zoro and Sanji's relationship was a bit harder to figure out. She knew Zoro had some kind of crush on Sanji back when they were on the Merry-go. However she didn't know that Sanji had returned the feelings.

It was until the first night on the Sunny did she notice anything at all. Sanji started to flirt with Zoro, and then one night she stumbled on the two making out. It was a rather nice view if she did say so herself. However she didn't tell any of the other crewmates about anything she seen or knows about. For now she respected their privacy.

"Miss Navigator," Said Robin, taking a seat across from the younger woman. She sipped at the coffee she held before placing it gently on the table.

"Hello Robin, what can I do for you?" asked Nami, putting her map down, giving Robin her full attention.

Robin just smiled, leaning her chin in her hands. "I was just wondering if I can see the costumes again. I thought I would help Franky in his. Seeing how large he is, it might be difficult for him." She said, her eyes sparkling.

Nami smiled. "They are in our room, Robin," she said and winked at the older woman, knowingly.

Robin nodded to her in thanks, got up and made her way to their room, humming a soft tune she heard earlier.

Nami watched after her with a soft chuckle. Her attention then went to Sanji as he came from the crows-nest along with Zoro, both men grinning. "Idiots," she mumbled and turned back to her map, looking it over.

~**X**~

Robin had found the large costume bag easy enough and the first thing she noticed were the panties. The panties were dark red, very fluffy with feathers and black swirls for a design. She giggled when she imagined Sanji wearing them, and was carious to know what the rest of his costume was.

"They would look good on Franky, too," she said and picked up the little garment.

Just as she picked the panties up thunder roared and lighting flashed. The panties started to glow a bright purple and shocked Robin's hands, causing her to drop them to floor. She took a step back from them, her brows narrowed.

"**The Spirits Of Love Will Change!" **The panties spoke in a booming voice.

"What?" Robin gasped; taking another step back, only for the panties to rise into the air, and the glowing light shined brighter and blast through Robin, sending her to the ground. She let out a loud scream alerting the other crew members.

Franky had rushed out of his work place when he heard the scream and ran for Robin's yells in a hurry, after him was Sanji who dashed out of the Galley, seconds later Zoro came and then Luffy and Brook. Usopp, Chopper, and Nami stayed behind but close to the girls bunk incase they were needed.

"Robin?" Franky asked as he entered the dark room. He immediately noticed Robin on the floor, staring up at the glowing panties. "What the…," he said and hurried to Robin's side, grabbing her arm gently.

"Robin-chan?" Sanji asked, his eyes going wide when he seen the sight before him. He could feel Zoro Stepping up besides him and Luffy right behind.

"Wha! Sanji's costume is awesome!" the rubber man said, eyes sparkling with bright yellow stars.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Sanji, ignoring Luffy as he stared at the glowing panties, trying to figure how to attack them.

"Franky…, they spoke," Robin said, rubbing her head, slowly standing to her feet.

"Eh? I knew there was something wrong with them. Who wears fluffy panties anyway?" Said Zoro, drawing Wadou.

"That's not the point Marimo!" Sanji shouted, glaring at the swordsman.

"They talked to!" Luffy shouted, dancing from toe to toe becoming more excited about the whole ordeal.

"**YOU DO NOT BELONG!" **The panties shouted again, shinning brightly and blasted Luffy in the chest, sending him flying through the door and into Usopp and Nami, the door slamming in Brook's and Chopper's face.

"Luffy!" Zoro and Sanji shouted together in a fit of rage. They then turned back to the panties ready for an attack.

"What is going on, what did he mean when he said, Straw-hat didn't belong?" asked Franky.

"I don't know…," Robin said, a worried look forming over her features. She turned around to the door when the others started to pound on it, trying to get in. Luffy's screams could be heard all through the room, shouting curses at the panties and how he was going to kick its ass as soon as he got in there.

"**THE SPIRITS OF LOVE WILL CHANGE!" **The panties repeated the purple glow swirling around the room, surrounding the four of them. The glow flashed and blasted around the room. The red panties moved with it, flying across the room and crashed through Robin's breast, the woman falling to the ground face first.

"Robin!"

"Robin-chan!"

"Nico Robin!"

The three men shouted in union, and they watched the panties as it appeared again, floating in the air. Franky aimed at it with his fist, but before he could shoot, the panties disappeared and flew through Zoro's chest. The swordsman yelped and he was the next one to fall to the ground face first.

"Zoro! You son of a bitch!" Sanji shouted, jumping into the air, aiming a kick at the red garment. He missed however, and he was the next one to be hit, falling to the ground landing at Franky's feet.

"Curly-" The panties flew through Franky's back and the engineer fell on top of the blond cook with a thud. The four of them laid on the ground knocked out as the panties sparkled red and fell to the floor as if nothing happened.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: Please review! This story has no beta grammar help is needed. Anyone know a good beta let me know! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

~**X**~

After the panties had calm down Luffy had barged in, his nose flaring with steam. "Where is the underwear?" he shouted, scanning the room left and right.

Nami just punched him in the head. "Calm down, they are laying on the floor over there, Chopper can you do something with them?" she asked, crouching down next to Robin, touching her forehead. "Robin?"

Chopper rushed right into the room when Nami spoke and he stopped short at the red panties. He gulped and gently picked them up using tweezers and slid them into a box quickly closing the lid. "There!" he said handing the box to Brook.

Book looked down at the box in his hand and he screamed, tossing it to Usopp who quickly tossed it to Luffy. Luffy grabbed it with one hand and looked at it. "Nami can I rip it appear for hurting my Nakama?" he asked, glaring at the box.

"No! Just put the box down and leave the panties alone until we figure out what to do! For now we need to worry about these guys!" she said, pointing to Robin.

"Ah! They need a doctor!" Chopper said, running back and forth with worry. Usopp stopped him by lightly smacking him on the head. "You're the doctor."

"Oh! Right!" Chopper said and ran over to Zoro. He bent down besides the swordsman and opened his little doctor bag. It wasn't long before he started checking Zoro, looking at his head, heartbeat and breathing. "Well Zoro appears to be okay, maybe a bump on the head but…, will they wake up?"

Nami frowned, biting down her lower lip. "I don't know. We'll have to ask that woman who sold us the costumes," she said and stood to her feet. "Chopper, Luffy put these guys somewhere besides the floor. Usopp, Brook you two are coming with me!"

"Ah but Nami why can't I come with you? I want an adventure!" whined Luffy.

"He has a point Nami, if something goes wrong Luffy might be the only one to stop it," said Usopp trying to help Chopper lift Franky off Sanji. They rolled the large man with great effort, rolling him to the side and so he was lying on his back.

Nami nodded. "Fine, you have a point. Luffy and Brook can come with me and you stay with Chopper and these guys," She said, waving a hand. "Put those panties somewhere hidden until we find out what happened. Come on guys lets go!"

"YOSH!" Luffy shouted hopping on his feet and running after Nami, laughing the whole way.

Brook followed after Luffy yohohoing the whole way.

~**X**~

Nami led Luffy and Brook through the town quickly finding her way to the old costume shop. She often had to stop Luffy from running off for food, but once they got there she stopped and stared at an empty lot. Frowning she tapped a "witch" on the shoulder and asked the woman what happened to the little shop that was there earlier.

"Huh? Girly there hasn't been a costume shop there in over 100 years. If you want to look up the island's history check out the local book store down the road," she said kindly, and pointed in the direction they needed to go.

"Thank you," Nami said and sighed. "This is getting way to weird, Luffy, Brook lets go," she grabbed Luffy by the back of his shirt and dragged him along the way to the book store. They needed some information and quickly. _I hope Robin wakes up; she might be the only one to tell us what is going on if I can't. _

~**X**~

Meanwhile back at the ship, Usopp and Chopper had managed to get Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Franky all down to the men's cabin and into some beds. It wasn't easy getting Franky down there giving how heavy he was, but soon enough they managed, and the two were worn out. Now the two sat down on the middle of the floor, back to back and trying to catch their breaths.

"Remind me to tell Franky he needs to lose some weight," Usopp said, lying down on the hard wood floor, body screeched out.

"Yeah, good idea," Chopper said, doing the same thing. They both inhaled deeply and letting out a small breath of air, relaxing.

A small moment of silence passed by when they heard Robin groan, and quickly Usopp and Chopper sat up to see what was going on. "Robin?" they said together, standing to their feet and running over to the woman.

Robin slowly sat up and placed a hand to her forehead, rubbing at it gently. "Why do I feel so dizzy?" she said, eyes tightly closed.

"Robin, hang on I'll get you something to help with that!" Chopper said and he quickly rushed out of the room.

Usopp was about to ask Robin something when noticed Sanji sit up and look down at his hands as if he was confused.

"Oh! Sanji, how do you feel?" Usopp asked and ran over to the blond.

Sanji blinked and turned his head, looking at Usopp a deep frown. "Well…, other than a bit dizzy and that I am not Cook-san, I feel fine."

Usopp blinked confusion written all over his face as he pointed to Sanji. He then laughed, thinking it was a joke. "You must be dizzy Sanji! Why wouldn't you be our cook?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

Sanji however just frowned at Usopp.

Usopp went to say something else when he noticed Zoro waking up now. "Zoro?"

"What?" Robin asked from the other hammock, now opening his eyes.

Usopp's eyes widened when Robin answered and he pointed at her. "Oi lay back down you can't be well."

"What's wrong with Nico Robin?" asked Zoro, turning to look at Usopp a worried look rushing over his face. He then rubbed his stomach. "I think I need some cola I don't feel right."

"Franky?" asked Sanji, turning his attention to 'Zoro' now.

"Yeah Curly-cook?"

"Robin! I got some medicine for your dizziness," Chopper said as he ran into the room, holding a glass of water and a small pill bottle.

Usopp was looking left and right very confused of what was going on. Sanji had called Zoro Franky and Robin had answered when he asked for Zoro. He wasn't sure what it was, but something didn't seem right. "Chopper…, something isn't right here."

Chopper turned to Usopp his head tilted still handing the medicine and glass of water to Robin.

"Why do I have black hair?" Robin then asked, pulling on the black strands with a frown. 'She' then looked on down and her eyes widened when 'she' seen a pair of large breast. "Oi Oi which one of you are messing with me?"

Chopper yelped and jumped back from Robin, looking at her as if she went nuts. "Robin what's the matter?"

"Robin? Why are you calling me Robin? Where are my swords?"

"Zoro?" Usopp and Chopper said together.

"What is with all the shouting?" Franky said as he sat up.

Zoro turned to the blue haired man and his eyes widened. "Hey! What are you doing with my body?"

Franky blinked, getting off the bed and he turned to "Zoro" with a frown. "Oi I thought we agreed to keep that between us?"

"Cook-san," 'Sanji' said in a clam voice, getting the man's attention.

'Franky' turned his attention to _Robin _and blinked when he seen himself staring back at him. "Sanji?"

Sanji shook 'her' head. "It's me Robin."

'Franky' blinked and looked on down at his body seeing the bare legs and the Hawaiian shirt and his eyes rolled to the back of his head and once more he passed out hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"Franky… Sanji…!" Chopper yelped, handing "Zoro" the pills and water and ran over to the now cyborg-cook. Everything seemed to be very confusing. Something told him they had to figure out what was going on quickly before there were any more confusion.

~**X**~

"Usopp, Chopper!" Nami called out as she returned with Luffy and Brook a large book in her hands. She gave Brook the large book and told him to put it on the galley table while she went to check on the others and she told Luffy to retrieve the box that held the panties. Both men quickly went to do their jobs.

Nami quickly made her way to the boy's cabin and knocked on the door. "Usopp, Chopper?" she asked and opened the door.

When she stepped inside the room the first thing she noticed was that everyone was awake and standing in a cercal surrounded by Usopp who was drawing with a black marker on large pieces of paper. She then noticed that Sanji wore Robin's wanted poster on his back.

"Hey… what's going on?"

"Hang on Nami and I'll tell you in a minute," Usopp said, handing Robin the last piece of paper. Nami noticed that a purple string was attached to it and she blinked in confusion when the woman put it over her head. "Okay everyone introduce yourselves!"

"Nami-san I am horribly sorry you have to see me like this, your beloved Sanji!" said "Franky", his back turned to Nami as if he was ashamed.

"Robin" chuckled and she stepped up. "Hello Navigator-san, I'm Robin."

"Zoro" waved a hand to Nami grinning. "It's SUPER Franky!"

"Robin" folded her arms over her chest and glared at the orange haired woman. "Zoro."

Nami's eyes widened with shock as she took a good look at each of them. They had changed and were now wearing name-tags around their neck, and their wanted posters on their back. It was a very odd sight to see, and she never thought she would see Franky in suit or Zoro in Speedo, Robin in baggy pants and a t-shirt. Though she was glad Robin had stayed in pants and a normal button down shirt, even if it would be enjoyable to see Sanji wearing a mini dress.

"Yep…, nothing can get weirder then this," Nami said and she turned away from them all, wondering how to explain this to Luffy.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: Zoro is in Robin's body, Sanji is in Franky's, Robin is in Sanji's and Franky is in Zoro's. **

**Any questions feel free to ask!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

~**X**~

Luffy watched as Nami led everyone out of the boy's cabin and his smile grew. "Oh great your all awake! I was worried!" he said, his smile growing as he chuckled.

"Yes we awoke into a nightmare…," "Sanji" sulked, head lowered as he stepped out right after Nami.

"Eh? Franky what's the matter?" Luffy asked, blinking at blue-haired man.

"I'M NOT FRANKY!" Sanji cried out dramatically.

"Oi, relax cook, he doesn't know yet," "Zoro" said, patting his head with a soft hand. "Eh what am I doing?" he said and pulled his hand away looking at it all confused.

"Well, Swordsman-san that is what I usually do when Franky is upset," Robin chuckles. "Luffy, I believe those panties some how switched our bodies and we are all not who we appear to be. That is why we have name tags on now."

Luffy blinked when "Sanji" spoke to him. "So, you are mystery Sanji!"

"Uh we may have to sit down at talk to him on this one," Nami said, hands on hips and shaking her head.

"That might be a wise choice," Robin said, frowning some. She glanced at Franky who was rubbing at Zoro's chest. "Yo bro where did you get this neat scar?" he asked, looking up at "Robin-Zoro"

Zoro rubbed his head. "MiHawk," he said, shrugging. "The only time I ever lost a fight since I was little."

Sanji stood up as he remembered that day; it was a day of pride really. The fight between Zoro and MiHawk was something he will always remember and even though he didn't know Zoro he was still scared for his life. Looking over at Franky he sighed, wishing even more that they had their own bodies back so he could take Zoro right there and then.

"Hey, does this mean Ro—Zoro now has Robin's devil fruit abilities?" asked Usopp.

"That is a good question," Robin said, holding out a pale hand she tried to make a second arm pop out but nothing happened. "Seeing that I don't, he must, which makes sense, sense it is my body. Why don't you try something, swordsman-san?"

"Huh?" Zoro looked at her with a raised brow and nodded. "Okay," he said and held out a long slender hand. He concentrated and a second later another hand bloomed from the first and he blinked. "Neat…."

"Oh Robin that means you can go swimming," Nami said with a cheerful smile.

"Robin-chan swimming?" "Sanji said, a heart shape forming in both eyes which was odd seeing from Franky.

Zoro would glare at him and out of no where a hand slapped Sanji in the back of the head, and Sanji blinked. "Oi, Zoro! You are lucky you are in Robin-chan's body!"

"You afraid to fight now that I am a girl?" Zoro asked getting in Sanji/Franky's face.

Sanji sighed. "No I just can't hit a girl I was raised not to," he said for once backing down.

"That's dumb," Zoro said, snorting some. "A woman is no different then a man, I should know," he said and walked away from the cyborg-cook.

Sanji watched after him with a frown, feeling like he did something wrong and he sighed. "I guess… I'll make dinner," he said and made his way to the galley.

Robin watched the scene with frown, taking note of it. For now though she wasn't going to worry, but she was going to look into this more often. "Well Luffy, Brook follow me and I will explain this to you the best that I can," she said and lead the two down to the lower to sit at the aquarium and to explain everything in a way Luffy will understand.

~**X**~

Later that day Sanji was in the galley, cooking. He was having the hardest time trying to cook and move without accidently blowing something up. Every time he hit something some type of weapon would blow up in his face or part of his kitchen. Franky had to rush in many times to stop Sanji from destroying the ship and even removed the cola's from his chest.

"You should have a manual for this body of yours!" Sanji said with frustration.

"Sorry Curly-cook but I never thought I would be switching bodies with someone. Now that you mentioned it I'll work one out for you, for now no cola," he said, and walked out of the kitchen.

Sanji watched as he left, and sighed turning to the stove again, grabbing the wash cloth to clean up the spill he made just moments before. _The next few days are going to be the worst…. _

Just then the door to the galley opened once again as Zoro walked in. "Oi, Sanji," he said, grabbing himself a bottle of sake. He stared at the cook's back, or he should say Franky's back, and sighed. "I don't think we should fool around while in these bodies, you might get me pregnant."

Sanji nearly fell over at Zoro's blunt words and they sounded so off coming from Robin's mouth. He turned around, red in the face and eyes closed. "Gah, please don't talk that way while in a lady's body!"

"Why, what's wrong with the way I talk?" Zoro asked, folding his arms under his chest, pushing up Robin's breast.

Sanji couldn't help but stair, but quickly shook his head and sighed. "Because you, that's not how a woman should talk!"

"But I am not a woman!"

"No, but you are in Robin-chan's body, and you should respect it!" Sanji shouted. He sighed, and pressed a hand to his forehead. "This whole thing is bizarre!"

"Tell me about it," Zoro muttered and looked away. "I'll talk the way I want to if you like it or not."

"Fine, can you please leave then, I need to finish dinner," Sanji said, turning away from Zoro and back to the stove.

Both men felt off then, like they just missed something they should have grasped onto it. Zoro sighed turned to leave. "See you around then, cook," he said and closed the door behind him

Sanji didn't say anything as he kept his mind on the task in front of him; things would be fine once everything was back to normal again.

~**X**~

Franky had joined Robin out on deck as she was sitting, and reading in her normal spot. He had just left a complaining Zoro. The swordsman now woman was mad that Franky wasn't training his body and Franky had said he had other things to do. They left it at that, but the older man knew the younger would try again. He was also disappointed that Zoro wouldn't let him modify his body.

"Hey, Nico Robin!" Franky said, stopping in front of her, offering her a drink.

"Yes, what is it Franky?" she asked, not even bothering to look up from her book.

"Would you like to join me in the crow's nest?" Franky asked, pressing a hand to his chest.

Robin smiled, and glanced at him. "As that does sound lovely, but I have to refuse this time."

"Awh, how come babe? Afraid someone will see?"

Robin closed her book and stood to her feet, gently making sure that her yellow bangs were still in place. "It wouldn't be the same Franky. You will have to wait until our bodies are back to their rightful owners."

"Why? We all know Zoro-bro and Curly-cook shack up a lot so there won't be much difference," he said rising a brow at her in question.

Robin frowned, and turned her back on him. "It's not the same," she said, and simply walked away.

Franky watched "Robin's" back as she retreated and felt a bit lost of words and disappointed all the same. Sure Robin was in Sanji's body, but Robin was still Robin, right? He was still Franky? _Maybe it is a woman thing…. _He thought to himself, and decided to try and work on something and hopefully someone will find a cure for this weird curse.

**To Be Continues…****

* * *

****A/N: Gah this chapter took forever to write! Though the idea is blooming, so hopefully I'll get the next chapter out earlier! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

~**X**~

"_He's going to die; the poison is seeping through his body to fast!"_

"_What! Do something!"_

"_I'm trying! I don't know what!"_

"_Awe! I need some meat!" __**~Smack~**_

"_Shut up! Chopper is trying to work!" _

"_But I am under stress!"_

"_We all our! Now shut up! Chopper, what is the best you can do?"_

"_He's not going to die, leave it to luck." __**~SMACK~**_

"_IT DOSNT WORK LIKE THAT!"_

"_He might, then we'll have to find a new one."_

"_No! He's Nakama we stick besides him!"_

"_Gahh! This is just too sad!"_

"_Sanji!"_

~**X**~

"Huh?" Sanji said waking up that night, covering his face with a large hand. "Shit, weird dream," he said and jumped when he seen someone hover over him. "Robin…, no Zoro?"

"Hey cook," Zoro said, roughly pushing the cyborg-cook over as he slid in next to his spirit lover.

"Oi, Zoro what are you doing? You shouldn't be using Robin-chan's body like a play thing!" Sanji growled, trying to stay quiet.

"I'm not trying to get sex, I don't feel good, and this small body gets cold to fast. Shut up, and move over," he said, lying right down next to the blue haired cyborg-cook.

"What the hell did you do to Robin-chan's body that she-you are sick?" Sanji asked, looking down at his spirit lover with a bit of worry.

"I didn't do nothing I don't normal do, but I just spent the lat 30 minutes vomiting," he said with a sigh, resting his head against the hard chest. "I don't like this body, yours is warmer…."

Sanji grunted some. Usually he'd be all melting if a woman wanted to sleep with him, seeing as this woman was Zoro, and that Zoro seemed sick he was too worried about that to care for anything else. "Wait, did you drink while in Robin's body?"

Zoro nodded.

"Idiot, I don't think Robin-chan can take as much alcohol as you can. You might be having a hang over."

"What's that?"

Sanji smacked his forehead. _Figures. _"I should have known; it's what happens when you drink too much, baka. Go to sleep," he said and closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. _Hopefully tomorrow will be better. _

~X~

The next morning the Straw Hat crew woke up with a loud scream, which belonged to Usopp. On hearing it, the other men in the bunkroom fell from there hammocks, all but Zoro who was planted nicely on the couch, snoring loudly.

Sanji was sleeping with him just as he was last night, the problem, Sanji was no longer Franky and Zoro was no longer Robin. The reason Usopp screamed was because Zoro was naked, and he felt it was a scary sight to behold.

Sanji groaned and sat up, rubbing his face and he blinked. "Oi Usopp, what the hell?" he said, and yawned. When he noticed the blond hair in his face he jumped up. "I'M BACK!"

This had woken Zoro up and he blinked, groaning, rubbing his head. "Eh?" he said and looked around. "What's going on?"

Franky then looked down at himself and he grinned. "Super! I'm back too!" he said, touching his large chest, checking his cola supply.

Robin then walked into the room a frown on her face. She glanced at Zoro and raised a brow at his nakedness. "I'm glad you are not me anymore Swordsman-san," she said, arms folded over her chest. "I have some news for everyone, so if you please come back to the galley when you are decent," she said, eyeing Zoro once more and then grins at Franky before leaving the room.

"I don't like how she looked at you," Franky and Sanji said at the same time.

Zoro blinked as he glanced down at his own body and he shrugs, grabbing a pair of his pants he slipped them on. "How did I get naked anyway? Cook, did you strip me?"

Sanji frowns and picks up a dark purple nightgown. "No, pervert, you ripped out of your cloths. I would never disgrace Robin-chan like that, moron."

~**X**~

"So, you are saying, the body switches happen only at night?" Sanji asked, leaning against the counter enjoying his cigarette.

"Yes, that's what I understand from this book," Robin said, gently laying a large yellow and black book on top of the table. Everyone then gathered around her to listen.

"It says: _those who have touched the curs' panties with romantic interest will never be loved. The time ends when Hallows-eve begins, and you have until then to break the spell."_

"So in other words we have until Halloween to break the spell or we end up stuck in one another bodies?" asked Zoro.

Robin nodded. "It seems like it.

"That would explain why it only happens at night," Nami said, leaning forward on the table.

Sanji sat down in a chair next to Zoro. "So it's like we are stuck in a costume," he said more to himself then to the others.

"What do you mean?" asked Robin.

"Well, it's a Halloween curs, right? If we were really in each others body wouldn't we have woken up in the spot are real bodies ended up? Like this morning?" Sanji explained, crushing his smoke in the ash tray.

"Ah, that is a good point Cook-san," Robin nodded, going through the pages of the book.

"Yosh! So we just need to get you out of the costumes before then?" said Luffy.

"Good Luffy, you are comprehending this well," Nami said smiling at her captain.

Luffy nodded. "So they are mystery panties with mystery powers? Sanji they are yours why don't you wear them?"

"I don't want to put them on!"

"Ah but Sanji-kun that might be a good idea, maybe because I got them for you it can brake the spell!" she batted her eyelashes at the cook and smiled sweetly. "It was a gift of… love right?"

"Oi," Zoro said, glaring at her.

"Right Nami-swan! I shall do it for you!~3" he shouted spinning out of the room with hearts swirling around him.

Zoro glared after the blond, arms folding over his chest. He then glared at Nami as if she was the evilest woman alive.

"Super! If it works things can get back to normal!" Franky said, chugging down a cola.

"Yohohoh! Then Zoro won't have to show me his panties anymore!" Brook laughed.

Zoro punched him in the head. "I never did that!"

"You better not have!" Franky said, glaring at the swordsman.

Zoro rolled his eyes, sitting back in his chair so Chopper can sit on his lap. "I think when you guys switch bodies again I want to give you all a check up," the little reindeer said in a serious tone.

"Why is that Chopper?" asked Zoro.

"Because I want to make sure this curs isn't doing anything bad to your bodies."

"That's a good idea, you might also want to give Zoro some tips about woman too Chopper," Usopp said, a grin growing. "I mean, he might be getting his period!"

"Oi," Zoro glared at him.

"Oi everyone," Sanji shouted from the bathroom. "I don't think these panties like me," he said and walked into the room, leaning his hips against the wall.

He had dressed into his whole costume that Nami had got for him. It resembled a can-can girl outfit with cat ears and tail. The panties red and fluffy with black swirls for design, a matching leather vest with a white color and red bowtie, a fluffy yellow tail with matching ears, along with red leather boots. The black swirls on the panties were glowing purple. Sanji was holding onto his head as if he had a headache.

Everyone gasped as they watched him, Zoro kind of just stared. _That should be my costume…. _He thought to himself.

"Why are they glowing?" Nami asked, standing to her feet.

Sanji suddenly jerked yelping in pain, his eyes turning green with yellow slits, resembling eyes of a cat. He laughed uncontrollably, with a loud screech to it. Everyone gaped at him, and quickly stood to their feet.

Franky stood in front of Robin. "Oi Curly-cook! What the hell are you doing?"

Sanji would take several deep breaths, looking up at the crew with a wicked stair his eyes wide as if he was crazy. He pushed the golden train of hair from his face and slowly stood straight. "I'm back," he said and laughed again.

"Those panties possessed him!" Zoro shouted, taking out his swords.

"We need an exercise!" shouted Luffy.

Usopp smacked him in the chest. "You mean exorcist! ... EXORCIST!" he screamed and ran off to the back of the room. "Get him Zoro!"

"Oi!" Zoro growled.

"Hey! Sanji-kun what's wrong with you!" shouted Nami, taking out her clamp.

Sanji turned his head to Nami in slow motion, and then tilted to the side, his smile growling. "Fear me," he said and jumped to the air, charging after her claws sticking out.

Nami screamed when he attacked and she tried to block it, but he was too fast, knocking her clamp from her hands. He pushed her hard into the wall pining her there with one arm.

"Sanji stop!" Luffy shouts, stretching his arm out and pulling Sanji back from his caller.

Sanji frowned, turning is head to Luffy and he whipped around with his claws, clawing at the rubber man, only to be thrown to the ground. Luffy then wrapped his arms around Sanji's holding him down. "Take off his panties!"

Zoro moved quickly jumping on the cook, and pinning down his kegs as he grabbed hold of the panties, pulling them off in a hurry and flinging them to the side. Robin and Brook quickly jumped away from them as they were tossed.

Sanji's eyes widened even further his hair falling back into place, the green flashing to blue. He took a deep breath and passed out.

Everyone sighed with relief when Sanji passed out. Nami held onto her chest, closing her eyes. "Okay, that was a bad idea…."

Luffy nodded, picking up his hat and putting it back on. "We keep Sanji away from those things," he said, letting the blond go. "Chopper take a look at Sanji, make sure he is okay."

Zoro shook his head. "Ah…," he removed his hermaki from his body and slid it on Sanji to cover his more privet parts. "Now you can, Chopper."

Chopper quickly scurried over, medical bag in hand, and he stopped at the cook's side. "That was scary, Zoro help me take him to in infirmary. I might need to check on his stitches too."

Zoro nodded, lifting Sanji up and follows Chopper out of the galley.

Franky turned to Robin and touched her shoulder. The two then followed Zoro out of the Galley but left for the crow's nest.

Nami shook her head; that was one side of Sanji she hoped to never see again. Now she knew they would have to ask the islanders about this curs and what they may know. "Luffy, while everyone is busy the rest of us should go and try to find something out, okay?"

Luffy looked to her and became serious. "Your right, but first… I need to eat!"

Nami slapped her forehead. "Right, right, Usopp you think you can whip something up?"

Usopp shook slightly, and smiled pointing his thumb to his chest. "Of cores!"

~**X**~

"What's wrong, Nico Robin?" Franky asked as the two stepped in to the crow's nest. He sat down next to her, holding her hand lightly, looking at her wordily.

Robin frowned, looking out the window her look full of concern. "I hope Nami and the others can find more information. With us switching back and forth it might not be the best idea to go out. Nun of us should touch those panties either," she said, brushing some strands of hair from her face.

Franky nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't believe curly-Cook. But something else is bothering you, what is it?"

Robin turned to him, a deep frown on her face. "I'm afraid if we don't find a cure in the next week, we will not be the same again. It wouldn't be the same as it is now. I'm afraid it will be over, between you and me, and even for Swordsman-san and Cook-san."

"Oh don't say that babe, it'll work out somehow," Franky said, kissing Robin's lips with a gentle touch. He ran a hand down her cheek slowly. "You know Luffy, he will figure it out," he said, flashing her a smile.

Robin shook her head and leaned against Franky's hard chest. "I hope you are right," she whispered.

Franky just kissed her forehead, holding her close. He wasn't going to admit he was a bit worried too, but he knew to have faith, things will be fine. They had to be. He wasn't sure if he could love Robin as a man…, it would be too weird. "It'll be fine," he said again, just holding her now.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

~**X**~

"_What are you talking about? Are you saying the people on this island are real ghost?"_

"_Yes! That's what I am saying! Everyone here is dead! We are the only ones alive!"_

"_That's impossible…!"_

"_Nothing is impossible on the Grandline."_

"_Nick Robin is right, look at Brook." _

"_Yohoho that is right I am dead!"_

"_I think I am coming down with the I-CANT-BE-ON-THIS-ISLAND-ANY-LONGER-DESEESE!" _

**~x~**

Sanji groaned as he held onto his head and he gasped for air. He felt as if he was just drowning and he just coughed up water. "What the…?"

"Sanji-Kun!"

"Cook-San!"

"Sanji!" Everyone gasped together.

"What happened? Why do I feel so rotten?" he said, holding onto his head, slowly sitting up.

"Probably because you smacked your head off the ground and you were poisoned for the last week. Chopper has been doing everything he could to get you stable again, Sanji-kun. The panties to your costume are cursed, and have been affecting everyone."

"Cursed?" Sanji asked, holding onto his head. "What do you mean?" he felt so confused.

"Yes, cursed. Franky has been having nightmares, Robin hasn't been ill, and Zoro has these odd spells of being a woman for some odd reason. Everyone's been worried," Nami explained with a frown.

"That's like the dream I had," Sanji said rubbing onto his head. "I had this dream that the four of us switched places. It was so weird. "What where you talking about when you said everyone was dead?"

"The costume panties we have for you, they appear to be cursed. For over fifty maybe a hundred years now everyone in this town is dead. Stuck on a Halloween time zone, thinking they are still alive. Unfortunately the island only shows itself in the month of October," Robin said, from where she stood near the door. Sanji noted she looked a little pale.

"Shit, and so why is everything effecting us?"

"You four are the only ones who touched it," said Nami. "When it fell on your face, Franky, Zoro, and Robin all tired to pull it off. They were glowing, and humming the whole time and Chopper said they were adding some type of poison to your veins. Lucky we were able to get them off you, or you would have died."

"Where is Zoro know?" Sanji asked, watching Chopper as he checked his blood pressure.

"He is in the kitchen making some soup with Usopp. He was probably worried the most about you," Robin answered.

"Robin-Chan, may I ask you what is going on between you and Franky? In my dream you were talking about ending it, or something?" Sanji asked, laying his head back on the pillow.

Robin smiled. "Well cook-san I believe you were dreaming and it was all a dream. True Franky and I are together, but we are not splitting up. On the contrary, I believe my illness might be something else," she said, waved a hand and walked away.

Sanji and Nami both glanced at one another with shocked expressions.

"What she talking about?" asked Luffy.

"Nothing Luffy, nothing at all," said Nami and she hurried after Robin, calling out for the other woman's name.

"So Franky has been having nightmares?" Sanji asked, looking to Luffy and Chopper.

Chopper nodded. "For some reason he keeps screaming in his sleep, yelling for help. When he walked up he doesn't remember a thing. But he did oddly lose weight. I think the only weight he can lose, really."

Sanji frowned. "Shit, we need to get off this island," he said and sat up again. "What's wrong with me Chopper, I feel freeken week."

Chopper frowned. "That's to be expected; those panties drained a lot of life out of you the last few days. Like Nami said you were out for a week, and well you were the worst of it all. We really weren't sure if you would make it or not. Franky, like we said has been getting less sleep and having bad night terrors off all sorts of things. Zoro has been… well his hormones have been going crazy and he hasn't been himself. Robin, well she's been sick but that might be due to something else."

"To what?" Luffy asked, still confused.

"Well that's up to her to say," Chopper said with a smile. "It's not bad if it is what we think it is!"

"Oh, well as long as it is not bad. Sanji, since you are up, can you cook again?" Luffy asked, completely forgetting about Robin now.

"I can try Luffy, I don't think I can right now, but maybe for dinner I could," Sanji said, rubbing at his head. He couldn't believe how week he felt. He wasn't even sure if he could stand without falling over.

Luffy grinned. "Okay, I'll go and see if Zoro has that soup for you then!" he said and ran off.

"More like eat it on me…," Sanji grumbled to himself. "Chopper, I'm guessing I'll need to eat and drink for all this to wear off?"

"That's what I am hoping for Sanji. For now just lay there and rest. You should be okay soon," he assured the cook and turned around to his desk, getting to work on some medicine.

Sanji sighed and laid back again, closing his eyes. Everything seemed so fucked up. Nothing was explained yet, and he wasn't sure what was going on. He dream he had where they all switched places seemed so real, and yet he knew it was a dream. Knew it wasn't real. All in the same it was still pretty scary. _So everything that happened had to do with those panties? _

**~X~**

Later that night Franky and Robin were up on watch. It was Robin's turn but Franky didn't want to sleep, so instead he accompanied her. He wouldn't admit it but he was afraid to sleep. Each time he would dream his nightmare got worse and worse.

"Franky, do you remember anything from your nightmares?" Robin asked, resting her head to his shoulder. She was looking out the window the whole time not sure what else to do.

"I remember some things. Neat explosions and people dying," he said, he too was watching outside instead of looking at her, but he was trying to remember each detail of his dreams and not the bits and pieces.

Robin hummed and sat up, now looking at her lover. "Franky, I wonder if your dreams are about what happened to this island so long ago," she said thoughtfully.

"Could be, Babe. Do you know anything?"

Robin shook her head, looking down at her lap. "Just that there was a war here. When Nami and the others went searching on the island she found old ruins, along with it several books. It seems an explorer from twenty years ago also arrived on this island and wrote everything he knew in a log book. However Nami believes he did not survive."

"So do you think his uh spirit or his zombie is still on this island with the others?"

Robin gave a thoughtful look and nodded. "Perhaps, if the curse is right, then he should be. Everyone who dies on this island "stay alive." It's what those panties are for. That is why I believe we need to destroy or get rid of them and leave this island as soon as possible. It is far too dangerous to be here."

Tears welled up in Franky's eyes. "It's just so sad! What a tragic story, really!"

"Franky?"

"I'M NOT CRYING! I'M NOT! WHAAA!" He cried, and Robin had to just smile, and lay her head back onto his shoulder. She sighed and glanced back out the window, feeling a cold chill rush through her spine. Something was still bothering her. Something felt completely off and she didn't know what. Gently she rested a hand to her stomach, and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt very tired.

**To Be Continued… **

**

* * *

****A/N: Okay so I twisted the idea to this fic three times. Once when I first started writing second when I was writing the previous chapter and now third as I finished this one. Yeah, it's still going to finish in another 2 chapters but, the twist thickened just a bit. So expect the unexpected. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Final Chapter! –Evil smirks- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**~X~**

Six months passed since Sanji woke up and the Straw Hat pirates were still stuck on the island. Luffy was going mad of boredom, insisting they find the panties and beat them up, like that was the answer.

The cursed panties have disappeared from sight since they had removed it from Sanji, and things have gotten worse since.

Nami, Usopp, Brook, and Luffy were the only ones stable enough to search the island. They haven't been back in over a week now, and everyone was growing worried. Chopper had to stay behind to be with Robin. As of late her pregnancy hasn't been doing the best.

She has been in a lot of pain, and the baby was growing fast. Only six months and Chopper believes she may go into labor anytime now. Franky had finally managed to sleep now without any nightmares thanks to Chopper, who had created a deep sleep medicine for him.

Zoro wasn't training as often any more. Being stuck on the island left him feeling too bored and the hormones had him acting as if he was the one pregnant and not Robin, and often drove people crazy. Zoro said it wasn't him, acting out this way but a ghost woman who continued to haunt him at night.

Sanji on the other hand hasn't felt right since he woke up. But he felt this way once before, but last time, last time he was trapped in his own body. He was becoming frightened and didn't like leaving the galley. What bothered him the most were his wrist.

His wrist often burned, and the old scars itched. He felt like someone was watching his every move and it gave him chills up his spine. Chopper even gave him his old ointment back he used only 8 months ago from there last scary adventure. An adventure he always thought he would forget. An adventure Brook and Franky haven't heard about, yet.

Sanji was now cooking breakfast for his crewmates, making Robin something special and healthy for the baby on doctor's orders. He sighed and flipped the pancakes over, watching the white mixture fry before his eyes.

A heavy wind passed by the ship, giving him goose pumps. He swore it had said his name and that frightened him. A feeling of dread and worry washed over him. He shook his head and turned off the burner and stepped out of the galley and onto deck. Everyone but Chopper was still asleep, and Nami's group were still missing.

"Chopper," Sanji said, gaining the reindeers attention.

The little guy turned his head, looking at Sanji a deep frown on his face. "What's wrong Sanji?"

Just as Sanji was about to say something, they heard loud shouts coming from the distance, and Sanji's eyes widened with relief.

"Sanji! Chopper!" Luffy shouted, waving his hands around as he led the way back to the ship laughing the whole time.

"Nami-Swan! Are you all right?" Sanji called after her, a smile forming to his face.

Zoro came running out of the men's bunk room a large grin on his face. "About time, I want to leave this place."

"We all do," Sanji mumbled watching Usopp climb the hill behind Nami and Brook right after. "Everyone is back," he sighed with relief.

"Chopper," Robin said, coming from behind Zoro, a hand resting on her large stomach, a look of pain shined in her eyes.

Chopper turned to look at Robin with concern, running right over to her. "What's wrong, Robin? Is it the baby?"

Robin nodded. "I believe it's time Doctor-san," she said, and grimaced from sharp pain.

Franky then ran out of the men's bunk room with a suitcase in hand. "It's time!" he shouted, eyes wide with both excitement and worry.

Sanji's eyes widened and he turned to the others who were just making it back to the ship. "Everyone Robin's going to have the baby!"

"It's too soon isn't it?" Nami said as she climbed adored behind Luffy.

"A few months too early but the baby has been growing rapidly, it might be all right," Chopper said, leading Robin right into the infirmary with Franky at toe.

"Oh my a little buddle of joy coming! I'm excited!" Zoro said, clapping his hands together. He then growled and rubbed at his forehead. "Damn it."

Sanji just shook his head. "Come on I made breakfast," he informed the others and went back into the galley. There wasn't much they could do now but wait. Everyone seemed to happily agree.

~X~

A storm started and a few hours passed. Now and then they heard Robin yelling or Franky crying from the other room. Everyone was excited and worried for their Historian in the other room.

It was only then a baby cry was heard did everyone jump from their feet, did something explode out of the other room. The red panties have returned; glowing bright purple and a dark shadow surrounded it. The shadow dashed from one side of the room to the other and right into the infirmary.

"No!" everyone shouted and Luffy was the first one to charge, running right after the evil panties.

They heard Robin, Chopper, and Franky scream and suddenly a large metal pole surrounded by chains appeared in the middle of the ship. Chopper and Franky were the first ones chained to it. Luffy's eyes widened with anger.

"What's going on?" he shouted, charging into the room. His fingers curled in tight fist, anger radiating form his body.

Standing in the room Robin was unconscious and in the arms of a tall blond man with golden eyes. A wicked grin planted on his face, and he slowly looked at Luffy with a crazed look on his face. "Like my new mother? I knew she would be good to carry me for six months," he said softly, looking down at Robin with a gentle smile. "Though I must say, I don't like my new father. No, he can die like the rest of you. My toy and Mother will come with me."

"What? Hell she won't! Robin stays with us!" Luffy hollered, pulling his arm back ready to strike.

"No Luffy! He has Robin!" Nami shouted, her eyes widened when she seen the man before her. "I thought we got rid of him, what is he doing back?"

"Isn't he the guy who took Sanji?" Usopp asked, hiding behind Zoro.

The man grinned. "Didn't Sanji tell you I was back? I gave him the message in his dream," Sam said, tilting his head to the side. He turned to Sanji who was standing far in the back, not able to move do to shock.

"Sanji-Kun is this true?" Nami asked, looking back at him.

"You are the most annoying," Sam said, raising a hand and shot at Nami, chains wrapping around her body and she was pulled back into the large bar with Franky and Chopper.

"You son of a bitch!" Zoro shouted, snapping out of his womanly habits and charging at the man, swords drawn out. However chains popped up from the ground and wrapped around his legs and slowly climbed his body. He was jerked back and pinned face first into the bar.

Brook was next and then Luffy, both being chained and pinned to the dark pole. Luffy was then stabbed with a large silver sword into his chest, his eyes shot open from pain. He never seen it coming, this man was far too strong, and way more powerful.

Anger glowed in Sanji's eyes and he went all out, charging for the man in front of him, kicking left and right. Each kick he threw was dodged. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed him by the throat.

"Behave my toy," he said, and turned to the others a red electrical shock ran through all their bodies, harming them all including Luffy. "Sea stone truly does work, huh?" he said with a hallow laugh.

"Stop it, let them go. Let them all go!" he shouted.

The man ignored him through as he picked up a red pair of panties. "I knew these panties would lead you here. You can't say no to a pretty girl. The curs was perfect. I'm alive, and I have my prize, plus a new mommy. Sam is a happy boy! HAPPY BOY!" he laughed, picking Sanji up from the ground and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Good bye Your on this island because you are dead! DEAD HAVE FUN WITH MY OTHER TOYS!" he shouted, laughing as he disappeared, carrying both Robin and Sanji away.

The others watched in horror at the whole thing, crying out for him to stop. But it was too late. They were gone, and there was nothing they could do.

Sam was not lying when he said they were dead. They had died in storms that lead them to the island. The curse of the panties had started it all, leading them right to their doom.

**The End**

**~X~**

_A shadow figure loomed over the ship, hidden under dark clothing. He had watched everything that took place and was scared for their lives. _

"_I have to save them…, I have to save him!"_

**To be continued… **

**

* * *

****A/N: That's it the end! It's over! … For now. **


End file.
